In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a mobile communication system standardization project, the introduction of a latency reducing function of reducing latency in radio communication is considered. As techniques for realizing such a latency reducing function, there are a fast uplink access technique, Transmission Time Interval (TTI) shortening technique, and the like.